sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Insane Grief (Superform)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "I'm about to do something very very stupid, so listen carefully alright?"~ Grief informing his friend Patrik that he is about to use the Anarchy Beryl in which he despises. Insane Grief is a super form of Classic Grief the Fox. It is a last resort for Grief should things become dire, (such as his entire planet being laid to ruins by alien invaders or his homecity of Siag being put to the torch). This highly dangerous act done by Grief to use his world's super gems is something he vowed to his own father that he would only do in the most dire of situations and for good reason, Grief loses almost all control of himself. Appearance: "Either use I this shit to 'save the day', or I will become Scourge 2.0. Either choice huh?"~ Grief trying to contemplate his options. Insane Grief is much like normal Grief and can be used at any time in his life. However, there are some notable differences. Such as the fact his hair grows longer and starts to glow with a purple aura, as well as the end of his tail. Grief's sclera becomes pure black, but his iris's glow pure green. Also his fists may glow bright purple as well depending on what attack he's about to use. By amplifying his own powers, it is even possible to do the unthinkable, and use his growth powers to grow to gargantuan and even godlike levels. Personality: "Have a deathwish I see!"~ Insane Grief about to engage a Cavarian Warrior who is invading his homecity of Siag. One disasteirous aspect of Grief's 'Insane' form is just that, Grief loses almost all control of himself. This can be detrimental to all his family and loved ones. Grief maybe even will attack his own people! Another bizzare change is that Grief becomes much more loose, juvinile, and even borderline sadistic. All of Grief's cause to bring order to his homeworld turns into reckless destruction. Abilities and Attacks: "So many ways to kill you girls, I just can't decide!"~ Insane Grief just before firing an Anarchy Blast at a Cavarian Frigate. *'Godlike size enhancement: '''If you thought Grief was a giant before, wait until he is in his Insane Form! Grief can grow in not kilometers, but into miles! *'Anarchy Blast: Using the power of the emeralds, Insane Grief can fire beams of pure anarchy energy with recless abandon! *'Anarchy Consumption: '''If that weren't bad enough, Grief can actually consume Anarchy Beryl, rings, and even other super powered foes at giant size to increase his own destructive power! *'Anarchy Punch: 'A super charged version of his 'Fiendish Fist!' special move, Grief channels all his psychic energy and combines it with pure Anarchy to deliver a powerful punch that has the strength of a nuke! *'Anarchy Wave: Grief can unleash either large waves of verticle or horizontal Anarchy energy via his arms or his Tail by shaking them. Stats: Weaknesses: *'One nasty hangover:' Nothing lasts forever, and when Grief loses power from the emralds Grief is known to have sevear migranes, if not pass out completely. *'His Anarchy Powers can be drained:' It's possible! *'Grief usually calls out his attacks: '''Yes, he has to even yell 'Anarchy!' before launching his attacks. *'Grief can be affected by psychic powers:' His father Ivan even once was able to calm him down as a child when he was exposed to Anarchy Beryl. *'His daugher Grau:''' Grief's daughter is about the only one who can soothe her savage father in this form. Insane Grief's theme: Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC